echoesofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Allana L Kolarae
Dame Allana Kolarae is a Dark Avenger and member of the Council of Elders. Full Name: Allana Lynn Kolarae Date of Birth: Late Spring Age: 27 Years Old Race: Human Gender: Female Hair: Brown Skin: Tanned Eyes: Brown Height: 5'10" Weight: 150 lbs +/- Biography Place of residence: Her personal quarters in the Echoes' Clan Hall in Gludin Place of Birth: Talking Island, an old inn. Known Relatives: Her estranged father Religion/Philosophy: She respects both the God Gran Kain and the Goddess Shilen, however she does not worship either with much fervor or devotion. Olorae has been instructing her in the ways of Shilen. She remains strong in her belief that she chooses her path, and though the gods might intervene at times, a persons destiny is ultimately that of their own choosing. Occupation: Dark Avenger Group/Guild Affiliation: Echoes of Darkness Guild Rank: Council Member, and Captain of the Hand of Shilen Guard Order Enemies: The Golden Lions Mercenary Corp, Cult of Shilen Radicals, Blind Followers of Einhasad Likes: Training, improving, simple and functional things, Max Favorite Foods: Apple pie, elpy stew. Favorite Drinks: Hot Cider Favorite Colors: Violet Weapons of Choice: An enchanted and augmented Dark Legion's Edge Sword with Health SA. Dislikes: Luxurious things, frilly or lacy objects Hobbies: Practicing her martial prowess, and blade masteries. Physical Features: A pretty woman in her late twenties, her form is very muscular. Special Abilities: Some lesser black magics, the ability to summon Max at will, and a severe tollerance for pain. Positive Personality Traits: Strong willed, Dominant. Negative Personality Traits: Domineering. Misc. Quirks: Allana has little interest in pleasures, she feels that luxuries and pampering are a weakness. History: Dreams of Glorious Adventure Stories ]] Failure to Report Everyone is trying to locate the lost Paladin. Dreams of Glorious Adventure Allana's Background Story RP Summary May 24 2007 A Burglar breaks into the Clan Hall. RP Summary May 31 2007 Echoes deals a blow to those who sent the burglar RP Summary June 21 2007 Echoes flattens Ous'mator estate (Jhaelle knocked it down!) Still Waters Allana considering the escape of Analosi. Recent Events Old News * Allana Captured and Imprissoned the terrorist Analosi in an EOD cell block. * Analosi Escaped, and damaged the cell badly. Somewhat Recent * Allana lead several members of Echoes of Darkness against a radical faction of the Cult of Shilen after a break in at the Gludin Clan Hall. Very Recent * Allana sent Dachande and Theren to seek out the wayward paladin (Failure to Report) * Allana was chastised for attempting to remove Lavinia * Allana has begun to build the Hand of Shilen Guard Unit, recruiting Theren, Melinda, and Kennard as well as several other soldiers. * Theren returned after following the Paladin's trail from the Isle of Souls to the Ivory Tower. He found the paladin's ring on the island. Current * Theren was gravely injurred after attempting to seek out a "prophecy" deep in an Einhasad Temple with Rhedyn, that may be related to the paladin's disappearance. * Allana's project to locate the paladin has been revealed completely to Olorae, and rumors are circulating as to the whereabouts of Rhedyn and Theren. Category:Members Category:Characters Category:Council User:AllanaLKolarae